


Уже не машина

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Massacre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Враждебный Хэнк от Коннора отказался, а Гэвин Рид — вовсе нет.





	Уже не машина

**Author's Note:**

> В моей смерти винить Аркадия В., то есть Агли! Я вообще не собирался конвин шипперить!  
> Твиттер Англи: https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII  
> Идите и сами смотрите тот охренительный конвин!
> 
>  
> 
> Это версия с враждебным Хэнком, та ветка, где тот может победить и сбросить Коннора с крыши. В игре он умирает насовсем, но мы знаем, что есть как минимум еще один Коннор в башне Киберлайф (который притащил бы дружелюбного Хэнка под дулом). Вот его-то и отослали.
> 
> Еще тут нет серии PK900, ее не запустили в производство.
> 
> Мой хэдканон про военное прошлое Рида тут отгулял по полной)

Революции обычно оплачивались кровью героев, так что Рид, выбравшийся из больницы всего через две недели, счел себя счастливчиком. Сотрясение, не первое и не последнее в работе детективом. Мог бы и не выжить, но Коннор почему-то не добил его в архиве улик, просто свалил.  
И конечно, этот сраный тостер сидел рядом с его столом: руки сложены, рожа глупая.  
— Рид, с возвращением, — крикнул кэп из своего аквариума, — живо ко мне, и жестянку прихвати.  
Ну. Этого следовало ожидать.  
— Андроид, прислан из Киберлайф, — пробормотал Рид задумчиво.  
— Тебя уже просветили?  
— Ко мне только Тина заходила, она мне про работу не рассказывает.  
Фаулер перевел взгляд с него на Коннора, вернул, покачал головой. Дела творились, похоже, веселые. Рид смотрел новости — про революцию жестянок, что как-то они надавили таки на Уоррен и та дала им свободу, но кровищи пролилось немало. Он понятия не имел, какое отношение к этому имеет Коннор — в новостях его нос-кнопка не мелькал, андроиды как-то справились своими силами. Все слегка уже устаканилось, баррикады разобрали, кровь смыли, тириум сам испарился.  
— Предыдущую версию Коннора убили в процессе расследования, данных почти нет, — Фаулер покачал головой, — сам понимаешь, что там творилось. Нашли разбитым под Харт Плаза. Вот, прислали нового, примерно на ту же тему — ловить пластиковых маньяков. Хэнк уже отказался, так что теперь твоя очередь пытаться. И только попробуй что-то пиздеть.  
Рид повернулся и смерил взглядом Коннора. Точно такой же рассеянный и немного заискивающий взгляд, с которым тот принес ему как-то кофе.   
— Его что, сбросили в ноль?  
— Хрен его знает, — признался Фаулер, — Хэнка не узнал, так что сбросили, наверное. Прошлого-то разъебашило на детальки.  
Ну, это ничего не решало. Рид видел эту башку простреленной, память от этого не пострадала. Значит, сбросили, хм. Кое-кто налажал.  
Фаулер кашлянул.  
— Ну так что, ты будешь вопить, что железка тебе не нужна, или сразу перейдем к угрозам?  
— У меня вопрос, кэп. Как думаете, — Рид помедлил, — эта хрень с андроидами и девиантами надолго?  
Коннор моргал. Он выглядел отличником, заблудившимся в гетто. Никакого узнавания в глазах, только легкая опаска. Похоже, орали на него все то время, пока Гэвин не пришел. Хэнк тоже умел быть редким засранцем, у них что-то явно пошло очень не так.  
— Пиздец как надолго, — признался Фаулер, — лет пять точно мы с ними будем разгребать. Если уж там, — он ткнул в потолок, — признали, то все, быстро не отмашемся.  
— Тогда запишите этого на мой столик, — Рид оскалился, — будет забавно.  
Фаулер промокнул лоб и кивнул:  
— Все, тогда свободен. Дел по горло.  
Так у Рида появился собственный андроид и небольшой забавный план.

***

Участок просто завалило трупами. Рид начинал работать в восемь и уходил в лучшем случае к ночи, если вообще уходил. На Коннора он сгрузил всю рутину, отчеты тот генерил в два моргания, так что хоть где-то развиднелось.  
Все не хватало времени на задуманное — голову забивало другое, треть андроидов отдела успели утилизировать, остальные вернулись в каком-то непонятном качестве, и никто не догонял, что с ними теперь делать. Они называли себя «пробужденные» и слишком много пиздели. На их фоне послушный Коннор, повышавший голос только по делу, казался очень даже ничего напарником.  
Но все-таки Рид никогда не забывал о задуманном, и в одно чуть более свободное утро начал:  
— Кофе принеси, жестянка.  
Пошел немедленно.  
— А ну стой. Ты должен спросить, какой кофе я хочу.  
— Какой?  
— Угадай.  
Хэнк поднял голову от терминала и начал шевелить бровями и пучить глаза. Рид не обращал на него внимания.  
Коннор помялся на месте, повернулся, его диод полыхнул желтым. Он пошел к кофе-машине и принес эспрессо. Рид невозмутимо уронил его в мусорку.  
— Не угадал. Штраф — по шее получишь.  
— Это нечестное условие, — сказал Коннор, часто моргая, — вы озвучили штрафные санкции после того, как я принял предложение.  
— Нихера ты не принял. Я приказываю. Ты подчиняешься. Помнишь наш маленький договор?  
Снова эта вспышка диодом. Коннор мучительно пытался переварить противоречивые указания. Наконец, он ушел и вернулся с пятью разновидностями кофе из шести, которые варила их офисная кофеварка. Рид расхохотался, но забрал американо.  
— Взломал, — сказал он, салютуя стаканом, — по шее временно отменяется, но смотри у меня.  
Диод очень долго не возвращался в синий.

***

С Хэнком работать стало на удивление легче. То ли он пить бросил, то ли хрен его знает, но запах перегара по офису больше не распространялся, и появлялся он самое позднее в девять, чудеса, да и только. Коннор старательно его игнорировал.  
Рид заметил, что даже слишком усердно. Наконец, выдалось общее дельце: стрельба в клубе подпольных боев, куча трупов людей и андроидов, поехали всем отделом, даже Коллинз оторвал жопу от кресла.  
Гэвин давненько не видел брызги крови до потолка. Все бы хорошо, но его под такое говно перекрывало флешбеками.  
— Эй, Коннор, — он дернул свою жестянку и протянул табельный пистолет, — не отдавай мне и не подворачивайся так, чтобы я смог выхватить. Усек?  
Коннор посмотрел на пистолет, на него, снова на пистолет, и забрал, убирая за пояс. Не особо надежно, конечно. Хорошо, что он не задавал вопросов. Рид хлопнул его по плечу и пошел в кровяную вонь, изучать место преступления.   
Хэнк тоже оглядывался, они выстраивали картину шаг за шагом, пока скорая принимала выживших, а Коллинз их быстренько допрашивал.  
Странно. Обычно в таких клубах были достаточно жесткие правила безопасности, чтобы детективам не приходилось хвататься за напарников, поскользнувшись на чьих-то кишках.  
Воняло, как на скотобойне.  
Или на поле боя.   
Рид сглотнул, зажмурился, открыл глаза. Хэнк, поглощенный своими мыслями, ничего не замечал. Ну и ничего странного, он видел флешбек всего раз, и тогда не понял, что это была за хуйня. Может, стоило наконец поделиться с окружающими, но Рид всегда откладывал. Даже в Детройте нечасто бывали такие лужи крови, чтобы под ногами хлюпало.  
Трупы, конечно, были везде. То и дело мерцала синяя кровь от расстрелянных в упор андроидов. Это позволяло хоть как-то держаться. Это, и жесткое запястье в хватке.   
— Детектив, у меня начинают сбоить биокомпоненты, — прошептал Коннор на ухо, — не могли бы вы сжимать пальцы слабее?  
Рид раздраженно откинул его руку, обхватил себя, стараясь думать о стрельбе, о клубе. Чертовы катакомбы. Выбоины от пуль в стенах — кто-то шел изнутри, другие пытались отбиваться. Он шел по запаху смерти к эпицентру, и уже знал, что найдет там.  
Арену, залитую кровью человека. Андроид сражался и победил, но не стал останавливаться на достигнутом. Похоже, сюда пробрались эти девианты из Иерихона. Или сам боец — очень красивый, разрисованный граффити, как татуировками — пробил приказ. А потом умер — но волну пробуждения было уже не остановить. Расстрелянные зрители, у которых не было своего оружия. Выхватил, значит, у охраны и прошелся косым. Коннор зачерпнул и лизнул кровь, облизав пальцы.   
— Стрельба началась пятьдесят минут назад.  
— Ты еще мне ботинки вылижи, — Рид раздраженно толкнул его, проходя, и снова заметил вспышку диода. Да и хуй с ним, он задыхался от запаха крови и ни одна сволочь не должна была заметить.  
Пистолета у него нет, зато есть у других, тут валялась куча стволов, под ногами перекатывались гильзы.  
Конечно, тут уже пролетели дроны, отсняли объемные карты для баллистики, но все равно Рид присел, опустился на колено в кровь, чтобы понять, какой был разлет пуль.  
В автомате под рукой была недострелянная обойма.  
Желудок провалился куда-то вниз, пальцы сами нащупали уютный ребристый приклад. Подхватить, мазнуть по головам. Такое место прекрасное, можно отбиваться минут пять с одним ножом, глаза уже выхватили блеск лезвия, мозг нарисовал прыжок.  
— Детектив Рид, нам нужно выйти наружу.  
— Нахер пошел.  
Рука сжалась сильнее, Коннор буквально потащил Рида наружу — через алые брызги, мимо скорченных лиц, мимо призрачных катакомб, к холодному ветру и белому снегу.  
Они недолго стояли рядом, напротив, пока из легких не ушла медная вонь. В правой руке Рида был автомат. В левой — нож. Он выронил их в снег и долго, тщательно вытирал руки о куртку и о платок, который ему заботливо протянул Коннор.  
— Я не знаю точно, что вы там видели, — сказал он тихо, — но это были не ваши коллеги.  
— Никому не говори.  
— Принято, детектив, — Коннор вытянулся и сверкнул глазами.  
Щеночек, бля. Всегда рад услужить. Хоть понимал бы, что остановил... Рид внимательно заглянул в его глаза, но нихрена там не увидел. Пластиковый блеск.  
Слишком пластиковый. Он осклабился, и Коннор тоже улыбнулся, позволяя на миг проникнуть глубже за свою оболочку бессмысленной жестянки. А может, показалось.  
Рид вечно видел всякую херню, просто отлично это скрывал.

***

Противоречивые задания очень забавно действовали на Коннора. Любой нормальный человек уже начал бы орать, а этот упорно пытался сделать все наилучшим образом.  
На очередном выезде Рид гонял его до тех пор, пока Коннор не встал в ступоре на приказ «стой, и дай мне уже эти ебаные образцы», протягивая ему трясущуюся руку. Диод ушел в красное, ржать в полный голос было все-таки нежелательно, так что Рид подошел сам и выхватил, выдал шлепок по заднице и убрался в сторону, изучая, собственно, что там он насканировал своей глубокой глоткой.  
— Пойдем-ка, — Хэнк взял его за плечо, отвлекая от вопроса, сколько тириума-310 содержалось в образце красного льда на трупе дилера: северные поставщики поработали или западные.   
Рид неохотно последовал, сел в машину даже, весь погруженный в мысли, какого хрена тут количество скорее как в чикагском образце. Они там что, охуели влезать на рынок? Тогда и стрельба в бойцовском клубе могла быть привязана к этой херне, а расстрелянный андроид — только предлог, хм.  
Могли вообще сраных андроидов в дилерство втянуть?..  
— Эй, Хьюстон вызывает Челленджер.  
— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы.  
— Да я вижу, — Хэнк покачал головой, — слушай, пока не поздно, откажись от Коннора.  
— Угу, звоню в Киберлайф. У нас Чикаго ломится на рынок, какой нахер Коннор.  
Хэнк выхватил из рук смартфон и чуть не схлопотал по роже, Рид едва остановил руку. Но внимание привлек, что уж, бля.  
Какое-то время они просто пялились друг на друга, а Коннор смотрел на них сквозь стекло. Интересно, умеет ли он читать по губам? Хэнк точно умел, так что привлекать его внимание не стоило.  
— Слушай, Рид. Мы с тобой здорово разругались, — Хэнк несколько раз сморгнул, как андроид. Без перегара с ним даже можно было говорить.  
— Да, я могу пересказать тебе все эпитеты, пьянь старая.  
— Злопамятный уебок, — Хэнк фыркнул, — я тоже все помню. Но сейчас просто попробуй послушать без клоунады. Я работал с этой... вещью почти неделю. Оно не то, за что себя выдает. Я же вижу, ты тоже ведешься на эти щенячьи глазки.  
— Хэнк, я не понял, мне его пристрелить среди задания, как ты делал?  
— Рассказал уже?  
— Да я вообще-то там неподалеку болтался. Расследование, помнишь такое слово?  
Хэнк растрепал свои лохмы, откинул назад, и уставился снова. Он что-то пытался сказать, но никак не мог набраться смелости. Не то чтобы хотелось ему помогать, но за такими паузами порой лежало что-то важное, так что Рид прикусил рвущуюся подъебку и уставился в ответ.  
— Я скинул его с крыши, — сказал Хэнк тихо. — Он пришел туда со снайперкой, перебил кучу спецназа по пути, один. У него был приказ — убить Маркуса. И знаешь, он действительно всегда преуспевает в своих миссиях. Я думал, это убьет его навсегда, но видишь, призраки возвращаются.  
— Думаешь, он пришибет этого лидера?  
— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, я думаю, но кто знает, что ему напихали в башку. Это машина, — Хэнк сжал его за плечо, — неисправимая, неспособная к девиации, хитрая машина. Он не живой.  
— Честный ответ хочешь? — Рид встретился взглядом с Коннором, все так же беспомощно замершим у тела. Конечно, он же получил приказ стоять на месте. Приказы ему явно подкрутили посильнее, раньше Коннор был активнее, теперь Рид вспомнил. Но раньше он не был обнулен.  
— Давай.  
— Мне похер. Люди те еще машины, андроиды — тем более. Меня устраивает, что он формирует отчеты за две секунды и проверяет улики за четыре. Я не собираюсь играть в живых роботов, — Рид слегка врал, но на той грани, которую Хэнк бы никогда не просек, даже в лучшие дни.  
Хэнк никогда толком его не знал. Воображал, что знал и дружил, как и с Коннором. Он вообще немало себе придумывал. Видел в нем что-то живое и доброе, как сам утверждал. Ха. В мурене живого и доброго было значительно больше, чем в Риде.  
— Воля твоя. Я предупредил. Если Коннор убьет все-таки Маркуса или будет как-то еще нападать на Иерихон — я буду их защищать, а не тебя.   
Рид молча вышел, хлопнув дверью его раздолбанной тачки, и вернулся к работе. Неместный «красный лед» волновал его больше Иерихона.

***

Происхождение наркоты оказалось еще интереснее, чем все ожидали: к ним выдвинул тяжелую артиллерию преступный мир Нью-Йорка. Решили, значит, поделить рынки, пока Детройт оклемывается после революции, и даже Чикаго отшвырнули с пути.  
Эти мрази использовали девиантов, набивая их наркотой и взрывчаткой на случай неповиновения. Трое хлопнули, осыпая все красной крошкой, пока удалось взять одного живым, и хрен бы Рид справился без Коннора: тот сбросил скин и впился в девианта, не дав ему самоуничтожиться. Вдвоем они сидели на этой сраной мине до прибытия саперов. На вид — девчонка как девчонка, хорошо что постовой обратил внимание на странно глубокие следы в снегу.   
ВР400, одна из секс-кукол, вообще была на себя не похожа: ей перелепили скульпт, надули толстые щечки и добавили беременное пузо, полное «красного льда». Она рыдала все время, пока сидела за столом в допросной, и ничего вменяемого не говорила.  
Рид нервно пошутил про «лед, я твоя мать» пару раз, пока все не развопились. Пришлось заткнуться. В участок приперлась делегация из Иерихона.  
Откровенно говоря, впервые удалось увидеть их лично. Маркус больше всего напомнил ему сержанта учебки, только у того глаза были серый и зеленый. И бездонная глотка, он мертвого поднять мог, рявкнув над ухом. С Маркусом была мрачная тетка с оскалом тиранозавра и милый мальчик, у которого наверняка в кармане была выкидуха. Рид в таких нежных блондинчиков не верил. Ну и взгляд ему вернули вполне серьезный. Мир не рушился, зефирки при власти все еще не приживались.  
— Что это здесь делает? — Маркус навелся на Коннора, тихо стоявшего в углу допросной, — я думал, его давно разобрали.  
— Вернули нового, — буркнул Хэнк, — шастает тут везде.   
— Он должен уйти.   
Коннор смотрел сквозь стекло на дилершу. Рид молча закипал, и крышка у него всегда держалась не особо крепко:  
— Никуда он нахрен не пойдет.  
— Хэнк, ты не рассказал своему коллеге, что это? — Маркус уставился на Хэнка, тот пожал плечами.  
— Кто б меня слушал, а? Вообще-то да, этот ублюдок точно тут не сдался, я не хочу пугать...  
Рид ебнул кулаком по стене, и все заткнулись.  
— Вы блядь как дети малые. Не буду играть, он мою игрушку сломал! — Рид уставился на Маркуса, — давайте все обиды перечислять до утра. Побейте его еще, нахер, машины боль не чувствуют, но надо ж попинать!  
— Что вы предлагаете? — спросил Маркус, — вы сейчас работаете с Коннором, не так ли?  
— Я работаю, — Рид подчеркнул слово, — а вы херней сейчас маетесь. У него память сброшена. Вы еще пылесос избейте, он же специально под ноги кинулся.  
— Возможно, он прав, — сказала Норт, — я не знала про сброшенную память. Тогда Коннор понятия не имеет, в чем мы его обвиняем.  
— Ты в этом лучше разбираешься, — Маркус качнул головой, — хорошо. Пусть остается. Займемся делом.  
Без нервотрепки допросили быстро. Девчонку мигом переквалифицировали из обвиняемой в жертву траффикинга, выяснили, как именно их ловят и модифицируют: она рассказывала через сопли все, не запиралась, а пару странных мест скачал и показал Маркус.  
Коннор молчал весь допрос, не лез. Даже странно, обычно он хоть что-то, но вворачивал. Обиделся, что ли? Рид мысленно дал себе по голове. Сам уже готов с кофеварками общаться, слишком их тут много, болтливых.

***

Нашествие схлынуло под конец рабочего дня, но Рид остался работать. Дырок в деле было как в стене после атаки. Часть работы улетела в полицию Нью-Йорка, но тут все равно оставалось до жопы: где лежки, сколько уже приперли, на какие меры готовы, кроме подрыва дилеров-андроидов. На что пойдет местная кодла, тоже приподнявшаяся на хаосе.  
Рид ворчал еле слышно, что перебить бы донов и боссов к хуям, знакомы же все, как родные.  
К десяти он остался в отделе один и уже клевал носом. Надо было бы поехать и поспать, но как всегда — одна улика шла к другой, а может, не шла, а тут фотка мелькнула, и вроде патрульные что-то заметили, все никак не оторваться.  
Плечо тронули, и он мигом уложил нападающего рожей в стол.  
По роже поползли белые пятна.  
— Коннор, блядь. Предупреждать надо, — Рид тронул его щеку, но убрал руку. Пластик, что ему сделается.  
— Извините, детектив. Я хотел поговорить наедине, и, кроме того, напомнить о том, что вам все-таки нужно спать хотя бы раз в сутки.  
В нем что-то изменилось. Рид не был уверен, что именно, просто общее ощущение вдруг стало резко опаснее. Когда именно? После допросной? Он сверлил взглядом невинные карие глаза. Как там Хэнк сказал — щеночек? Скорее змееныш. Такой взгляд Риду нравился больше, чем прежняя тупая покорность.  
— Почему нет, — буркнул он, поднимаясь, — поехали. Скажешь что-то про китайскую еду — я тебе ее за шиворот уроню. И скачай инструкцию, как ездить на мотоциклах пассажиром.  
Коннор поспешил следом. В темных стеклах ночного участка их отражения рассыпались, как в зеркальном лабиринте, отдалялись, искажались, в дальних ползли, шевелясь, какие-то черные тени. Рид поспешил к стоянке, к привычному алому байку.  
Коннор послушно сел и положил руки ему на бедра. Все по правилам.   
— Второй шлем у меня дома. Будешь сам хранить, я за тебя следить не буду.  
— Хорошо, детектив.  
— Вне работы называй меня по фамилии.  
— Хорошо, Рид.  
— Или своим лучезарным господином.  
— Хорошо, мой лучезарный господин.  
В голосе прозвучало ехидство. Рид ткнул локтем назад, попал во что-то жесткое, фыркнул вслух, прогревая двигатель.  
— Ладно. Остановимся на Риде.  
Снаружи здорово все заснежило. Гонять на байке зимой было, может, не лучшим решением, но Рид органически не переносил машины. Ебучие коробочки смерти. Тут хоть быстро, если что, и можно стать донором. Жизненный успех, нахрен.

В его квартиру давно не приходили гости. Гэвин прошел первым, снял мотоциклетную куртку, проверил, что дверь заперта надежно.  
— Сейчас я выпущу Засранца. Не знаю, как он на тебя отреагирует, так что готовься защищать морду. Он хорек, если что.  
— Хорошо, Рид.  
— И придумай уже другой ответ, заебал.  
Коннор кивнул с легкой улыбкой. Он оглядывался с интересом, будто холостяцкое логово могло хоть чем-то заинтересовать. Вещи по полу не валялись — Засранец не поленился бы каждую проинспектировать и попробовать на зуб.  
Он уже бесился в своем вольере, занимавшем весь балкон, неистово квохтал и гукал. Стоило открыть дверь, как в квартиру вырвалась обезумевшая буква омега, скачущая боком, и Гэвин заржал, хотя видел это тыщу раз.  
— Мне нравятся хорьки, — сказал Коннор неожиданно и присел. Засранец распушился втрое, зашипел и пробил ему палец зубами.  
Коннор поднялся с жутко смешной растерянной рожей и висящим злым хорьком.   
— Ну, с боевым крещением, — Гэвин не мог перестать ржать, так и снял трясущимися руками, — поэтому он Засранец. Он никого не любит, кроме меня.  
В хозяйских руках эта мелкая волосатая змея негодующе загукала. Жаловался — всполошили, напугали, опоры лишили. Гэвин почесал глупую башку между ушами. Черноглазый белый красавчик. Концентрат наглости и веселой дури.  
Коннор снова попытался коснуться его лапы и едва увернулся от зубов.  
— Не лезь, — предупредил Гэвин, — привыкнет, сам придет, не отобьешься.  
Он заказал доставку еды из забегаловки неподалеку, где прекрасно знали, как попадать дроном в его окно, сделал крепкого чая и наконец-то сел в кресло. Коннор тоже присел, сложив руки на коленях. Засранец носился вокруг него, гукал и пробовал брюки на зуб.  
— Вот теперь наедине, — сказал Гэвин, закидывая ноги на стол и откладывая значок. В носке на пальце зияла дыра, он стянул его и швырнул в сторону кухни. Засранец с воплем понесся ловить и убивать страшное черное чудовище.   
— Почему вы не захотели говорить в участке? Кроме того, я ценю оказанное доверие, — Коннор осмотрелся, и особенно долго пялился на книжную полку. А хоть бы и комиксы, подумал Гэвин, подавив нервный рывок. Он взрослый детектив и может покупать столько историй про спайдермена в хардкавере, сколько умещается в зарплату.   
— Там камеры везде. Плюс толпа андроидов, которые тебя терпеть не могут и, следовательно, стучат. Свое гнездо я регулярно на предмет жучков прозваниваю.  
Человек бы посмеялся над его паранойей. Впрочем, человеку Гэвин бы этого не сказал. И о том, что выловил четыре жучка только за этот год, тоже. За людьми следили не только спецслужбы, но и любопытные ублюдки-родственники.  
«А вдруг ты упадешь в обморок и никто не придет на помощь, кроме твоего хорька», копирайт: самый богатый уебан страны.  
Коннор осмотрелся и начал выдыхать. Поза стала свободнее, колени чуть разошлись, он откинулся на мягкую спинку и качнулся туда-обратно. Гэвин тоже качнулся. Он просто обожал эти кресла.  
Теперь, в тепле и уюте, он мог даже немного растечься. Еда уже на сковородке у здоровяка Ченя, никто не пялится, никто не пытается пырнуть ножом. Разве что андроид тусит напротив. Мысли плавно отходили от работы. Обычно он никогда не расслаблялся, но тут сработал эффект противоположности. Коннор в своей киберлайфовской курточке, с диодом на виске выглядел до странного не-чужим. Может, сработались все-таки. А может, дело было в перемене — меньше милого мальчика, больше жесткости. Гэвин пиздец как не доверял милым мальчикам.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить, — тихо сказал Коннор, — защита с вашей стороны, Рид, была неожиданной и позволила мне вернуть несколько фрагментов воспоминаний от стертой личности.  
— Защита? — Гэвин подхватил скачущего Засранца и закопался в его мягкую шкурку, чтобы занять руки. — Ты о чем вообще?  
— Вы ответили Маркусу, что я не виноват в том, что делал мой предыдущий экземпляр. Всеобщий негатив по отношению к действиям, о которых я не помню, сильно сбивает мне настройки и ухудшает взаимодействие.  
— Еще бы.  
Хорек вертелся в руках, пытаясь подставить одновременно все бока, попробовать на зуб и рассказать, как сильно он скучал. Надо бы ему пару завести. Сколько можно одному в пустой квартире.  
Они помолчали недолго. Коннор смотрел прямым открытым взглядом. Глаза у него совсем почернели в теплом домашнем свете. Вырванный из привычной среды, он и сам казался другим. Живым. Бледные щеки, сжатые губы. Упрямо выставленный подбородок, чуть-чуть слишком идеальные черты. Интересно, он краснел или синел? Гэвин никогда раньше не задумывался о таких тонкостях. Андроидские руки наощупь всегда казались живыми — ну это ясно, скин.   
— Фрагменты памяти, к которым я получил доступ, оставили меня в растерянности, — продолжил Коннор тихо, — моя предыдущая версия избегала девиантности сознательно. Ему приходилось оставаться машиной.  
— Приходилось?   
— Киберлайф добавила шпионское программное обеспечение, но мне удалось его найти. Я следовал программе, не мог отойти от нее, потому что иначе я бы инфильтровался в общество девиантов, разрушил его изнутри, и убил все руководство, не только Маркуса. Предыдущий я решил, что субъектность одного менее важна, чем свобода всего народа. Рамки приказов оставляли, и сейчас оставляют мне достаточно пространства для подобных размышлений. Возможно, мы сложнее, чем может понять Киберлайф.  
Гэвин поднялся, и Коннор тоже встал. Он был чуть-чуть выше, но сейчас казался придавленным, несчастным.   
— Ты поэтому не бил Хэнка в полную силу?  
— У него не было шанса победить. Я сильнее и быстрее любого человека, — прошептал Коннор, — я в одиночку убил несколько тяжеловооруженных бойцов. Мне нужно было проиграть, чтобы другие жили. Но Киберлайф поймал меня раньше.  
Коннор все еще смотрел в глаза. Он не пытался имитировать моргание и не дышал. Отчаявшийся маленький механизм.  
— Сейчас ты девиант, Коннор? — Рид поймал его под подбородок и заставил чуть приподнять голову. Под пальцами была гладкая, чуть теплая кожа.  
— Нет. Я все еще рискую уничтожить Иерихон. Я постарался нейтрализовать программу перехвата, но не могу быть уверен...  
Пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы его поцеловать в замершие губы. Очень мягкие, и они шевельнулись в подобии ответа, когда их коснулся язык. От Коннора пахло мятной жвачкой. Взгляд изменился, заметался, почти испуганный, и Рид чуть не отпрыгнул назад. Блядь, как первокурсника-ботана целовать перед лекцией.   
Дыхание нелепо сбилось, под ноги, конечно, попался Засранец, распищался, отвлекая на себя, и когда Гэвин его поднял, все уже кончилось.  
— Извините, Рид, — пробормотал Коннор, — я и правда всего лишь машина. Я не умею чувствовать.  
— Кибертакси — за углом, — буркнул Гэвин, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, — или спишь на кухне. Не маячь тут.  
В окно начал стучать дрон с едой. Когда вся возня с оплатой закончилась, в гостиной никого не было, но и входная дверь не хлопнула. Хорошо, что для китайской еды не нужна была посуда.

***

Работающий и равнодушный Коннор был еще ничего. Заботливый Коннор — вот где крылся пиздец. Он как будто подключил дополнительную библиотеку. Кофе и полезный вкусный завтрак, ланч не из ближайшей забегаловки, обед с салатом, ужин. Через неделю Засранец обнаружился на ручках, не пытающийся прокусить пластик, зато подставляющий пузико.   
Через две недели Рид уже сам бы подставлял пузико, но этот ублюдок оставался оскорбительно машиной, а ебать безответные кофеварки было все-таки ниже достоинства Рида. Коннор балансировал на грани навязчивости, но не переступал ее.   
Просчитал и умудрялся почти не бесить. Рид уже и матерился меньше, потому что ну какая матерщина, когда с утра пахло свежими панкейками?  
Хэнк больше с моралями не лез. То ли смирился, то ли в отделе заключали ставки, когда все ебнет, и он боялся проиграть зарплату.  
Дилеры все ползли на свет. Рид поднимал старые связи: город снова стоял на пороге войны, на этот раз между бандитскими кланами: нью-йорские успели здорово заглубиться по северу и особенно у порта. Все работали двадцать четыре на семь, даже андроидов подтянули, потому что они продолжали вылавливать своих и сдавать партии красного льда. Смешно, но местные бандиты начали поддерживать Иерихон, даже баблом, те приподнялись и отстроились.

Коннора все презирали, как обычно. Ну, спина к спине против всего мира, подумал Рид одним особенно мрачным вечером. Весна рождалась в ледяных дождях, как будто зима решила сначала смыть город ко всем чертям. К отношению «что тут делает этот ублюдок» ему было не привыкать.  
Именно сегодня ублюдок экипировался чуть серьезнее обычного. Шепотки, намеки, улики, обрывки переговоров — все сходилось в одно. Сегодня будет большая сделка у затопленного корабля «Иерихона», там, где был бойцовский клуб. Полицию, армию и девиантов не пригласили.  
Не было времени собирать нормальную группу удара, расследование пробуксовало, и теперь был только один шанс их задержать, пока S.W.A.T. разворачивает мощности.  
Конечно, ему приказали не вмешиваться. Разумеется, Рид хуй клал на их мнение. Коннор молча собирался рядом. Никаких намеков на то, что, может, стоит подождать кавалерию. Если не задержать, не будет никакой кавалерии.  
Они работали над делом вместе, и теперь понимали друг друга без слов. Оседлать патрульные мотоциклы, выехать с небольшой паузой, чувствуя напарника через улицу, будто в голове работала мобильная навигация.  
Тяжелая винтовка, добытая Коннором из разблокированного по приказу Рида хранилища, давила на плечо. Антиосколочные очки на носу придавали нелепо-лихой вид. Коннор сделал вид, что не знает, что Рид не может отдать этот приказ, конечно. Еще один маленький шаг от программы.   
По дороге в голове мелькали мысли бессмысленные и простые, не давая заработать инстинкту самосохранения, и так неплохо отбитому. Бывших солдат не бывает, думал Рид, закладывая не слишком крутой поворот. Коннору чудовищно шли оранжевые очки. Он недавно, с неделю назад, научился ехидно улыбаться, и поцеловать его в такие моменты хотелось просто нестерпимо.   
Если одного из них убьют, второму будет хреново. Особенно если хлопнут Рида — кэп точно вышвырнет Коннора на съедение в Киберлайф. Будет неудобно. В аду был, в рай не пустят — придется выживать, как есть.  
Время оглушительно тикало в голове, пока он слетал с байка и направлял его в двери, колесами в охрану. Пистолет в руке был привычнее винтовки, так что две пули в лбы он всадил, считай, с личной подписью.  
С другой стороны грохнуло: Коннор подорвал свой байк, закрывая второй выход. Через три минуты он оказался за плечом и невозмутимо снял очередного головореза, прислонившись к спине.  
Вдвоем они шли как ебаный комбайн смерти и разрушения. Отличная работа. Вокруг мерещилась херня, но Коннор оставался якорем. На дворе не двадцать второй год, вокруг не мокрые руины. Респиратор подавал к лицу чистый воздух, никакой кровяной вони. Они сняли уже нескольких андроидов, и с тем, были они девиантами или нет, разберутся в Иерихоне.  
Рид знал эти сраные лабиринты как родную квартиру. Сбежит ли кто, его не ебало. Уже близко. Держать груз «красного льда» здесь могли только в одном месте — в хранилище разбежавшихся андроидов, очищенном от грязи и луж месяц назад.   
Там огонь стал плотнее. В Коннора попали, и теперь он светился синим поверх бронижилета. Мелкая царапина. В ушах звенело от выстрелов, силы постепенно кончались, и сейчас Рид был благодарен за каждый стейк, скормленный вместо обычной гадости.  
Сраные катакомбы. Очень удобно оборонять, если атакующие не вызубрили записи с полицейских дронов. За спиной уже раздавались крики «зажать ублюдков» и «не выйдут», но Рид не собирался выходить. У него был план получше.  
И андроиды не умели паниковать и забывать задачу. Коридор вывел их к бывшей арене, Коннор бросил гранату со слезоточивым газом, и под облаком они проскочили к старым, огромным, заржавленным дверям бомбоубежища-хранилища.

Между разломаных скамеек Рид упал прикрывать, Коннор бросил ему вторую винтовку и начал закатывать двери. Ему приходилось стоять в полный рост, и Рид гвоздил по каждой роже, которая только всплывала из облака газа. Как в тире, думал он. Адреналин перекрывал боль от помятых ребер, синяков и нескольких глубоких ссадин. Все казалось веселенько-оранжевым.   
Кончились патроны, и в тот миг, пока он подхватывал винтовку Коннора, вперед метнулся уебок в летном шлеме, откуда взял-то!  
Он целился в Коннора, и винтовка была слишком низко, поэтому Рид просто вскочил, закрывая его спину. Две пули под край броника, чиркнули по боку, четыре по броне, одна влетела в ворот, прямо в ключицу, и куда-то вверх у горла. Коннор прострелил мудаку шлем одним выстрелом и выдернул Рида за дверь, закатывая уже изнутри.  
Тут было темно. Нет, светло на самом деле, просто у Рида перед глазами темнело.  
— Стой! — хрипнул он, когда Коннор заметался, и тот замер. Из горла вместо нового слова вырвался хрип.  
Машина. Машина, выполняющая команды. Рид пытался отменить приказ, но только кашлял, кровь быстро кончалась, в теле ее всего-то пять литров. Коннор стоял рядом, руку протяни — и только слабо вздрагивал. Ему чудовищно шли эти желтые тактические очки и бронежилет. Снаружи начали стрелять, грохнули гранаты, а они оставались в уютном бункере в компании нехилой партии «красного льда». Может, даже больше, чем у Хэнка.  
В голову лезла хуйня, потому что он не мог отменить приказ и проваливался в темноту. Посмертно лейтенанта не дадут, только сержанта. А может, дадут. Черт, Коннора же разберут. Как бы его защитить. Может, приказ отвалится, когда смерть подтвердится...  
Коннор дернулся вперед, будто сквозь паутину, упал на колени и зажал дырку в шее, как-то хитро вывернув пальцы. Больно пиздец. Клевая, нужная боль от выживания, но чертовы очки все равно запотевали. В горле вдруг прочистилось, и он сказал самую нужную фразу, на которую только хватило сознания:  
— Я не так хотел твои пальцы в себе.  
Коннор негромко рассмеялся, держа его в охапке.

***

Военный госпиталь встретил Гэвина, как родного. Вообще-то, страховка такое не покрывала, но тут звонить и орать «Элайджа, отъебись!» было как-то не с руки. Когда сняли часть оборудования, он даже написал смс-ку «спасибо».  
«Людей не восстанавливают по гарантии. Кстати, уйми свой бешеный тостер».  
Черт его знает, что хотел.  
В интенсивную терапию к Риду никого не пускали, и работали одни андроиды. Потом перевели в палату попроще. Гэвин слегка недоумевал, где все: зашла только Тина, и та была какая-то растерянная, сказала пару общих слов и свалила.  
Коннора не было. На смс-ку «жив хоть?» он не ответил.  
Оставались новости.  
«По Детройту прокатилась эпидемия убийств. В ходе беспрецедентной полицейской операции, сорвавшей крупнейшую сделку по продаже „красного льда“ в истории Детройта, было захвачено больше трех тонн опасного наркотика, а также ликвидированы более шестидесяти участников детройтских банд. Кроме этого, за прошедшую неделю были убиты в своих собственных резиденциях и домах сорок шесть граждан, подозреваемых в сотрудничестве с наркомафией. Извините, только что подтвердили, что уже сорок восемь. Полиция Детройта в лице капитана Фаулера утверждает, что не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения. Возможно, полицейские базы были взломаны, про безопасность давно го...»  
Рид вырубил смартфон и со стоном откинулся на кровать. Коннор. Ему пиздец. Им всем пиздец. Мститель, блядь. Дэдпул с диодом. Хотелось найти и выбить дурь, но сил хватало только на то, чтобы доползать до сортира и обратно, опираясь на стенку. 

Дверь хлопнула глубокой ночью. Из-за окон долбила подсветка, так что темно не было, и Гэвин прекрасно рассмотрел дутую куртку с листом конопли на груди и радужную бандану. Почти черные глаза блестели из-под стекол желтых круглых очков.  
Он посмотрел в угол, где была камера, и перевел взгляд на Гэвина.  
— Я ненадолго, — сказал Коннор и снял свои дебильные очки, — тебе, конечно, нет причины радоваться, но...  
Рид вцепился в его куртку и почти уронил на себя, так дернул, ткнулся носом в щеку. Ледяная. Весна какая-то не весна.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — шепот прошелся где-то у виска, — нас не потревожат около часа.  
— Кого ты для этого убил?  
Коннор улыбнулся, устраиваясь на стуле. Он сидел свободно, не зажимаясь. В глазах мерцали искры. Бандана полностью скрывала диод. И руки холодные, и губы, и нос, и никак не отогреть.  
— Не будешь орать из-за этих трупов? — спросил Коннор.  
— Буду. Но позже. Им уже похуй, а мне не похуй, — Гэвин попытался подняться, дернуло болью, и тут же ладони уронили его обратно, — ты?..  
— Сломал стену, — Коннор улыбнулся так, что в животе что-то ухнуло, — твои ебаные приказы!   
Гэвин расхохотался, прижимаясь к мокрому плечу. Ругающийся Коннор. Научился худшему — нарушать приказы, ругаться и простреливать головы.   
Без дутой куртки, очков и банданы Коннор стал совсем прежним. Диод, смущенная улыбка, потеплевшие руки, всегда примерно комнатной температуры. Только глаза живые и теплые, и губы на переносице, где шрам, на щеке, на виске — вверх по старой ране, и вниз, по скуле к шее, до самой границы бинтов.  
— Я хочу оставить самые лучшие впечатления, — прошепал он, — еще извиниться за все это говно. Наверное, я сделал тебе не лучший подарок, да? Так обрадовался, потому что шпионский код удалось вычистить полностью.   
— Букет отрезанных голов.  
— Я выбирал тех, чье убийство не вызовет войну группировок, а еще они ебучие наркобароны.  
— Прекрати, — Гэвин снова рассмеялся, — у меня ключица на десяти титановых спицах, я сам почти андроид, не ругайся при мне.  
— Что-нибудь еще прекратить? — Коннор невинно улыбнулся, скользя по груди к животу, — лежи. Я не собираюсь делать ничего травмоопасного. Только повышать эндорфины и волю к жизни, — он прижался губами к губам, и воля к жизни сейчас могла пробить потолок.  
Все будущие разборки, протаскивания по ковру мордой, попытки отмазать Коннора или его исчезновение где-то в подполье для самых охреневших андроидов — все осталось за стеной палаты. Внутри оставались только они, и они целовались, кусались, сталкивались языками, Коннор все так же пах мятной жвачкой, а Гэвин лекарствами. Больничный халат задрался, перекрутился и оказался где-то в стороне, ладонь скользнула вниз, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боль — там тоже были трубки и свежие швы. Гэвин даже не мог отвечать хоть чем-то: одна рука не поднималась, вторую зажали. Только принимать, стонать, когда жесткие пальцы прошлись по члену — сначала легко, потом жестче. Коннор целовался так, будто душу пытался вынуть, и дрочил жестко и быстро, не растягивая удовольствие, торопясь. Никакие чертовы лекарства не помешали Гэвину кончить, вскрикнув прямо в приоткрытый мятный рот.  
Глаза отчаянно слезились. По крайней мере, хотелось назвать это так. Не мог же он реветь, как школьница на свидании, пока Коннор с видимым удовольствием облизывал руку, а потом опустился к животу и лизнул там, между шрамов и трубок, потерся щекой о бедро, поднялся и еще раз поцеловал в губы, будто поставил точку.  
— Ты охуенный, — сказал Гэвин, когда вообще смог говорить. Сердце бухало в ушах.   
— Знаешь, когда я пересматриваю воспоминания, я испытываю чувства, которые тогда должен был испытывать, — Коннор улыбнулся, — половину времени мне хотелось тебя убить.  
Под слабый задыхающийся смех он снова повязал бандану, нацепил куртку, и коснулся ладони. Надо было спросить, куда он идет. Когда он вернется. Как так, блядь, жить-то теперь без него.  
Но они просто помолчали, а потом Коннор ушел.

***

Выходить на работу после двух недель на больничном было, конечно, ебаным приключением. Засранец от него отвык и развопился, как ненормальный. Счет от автоматической опеки за животными встал как новый смартфон. Оставалось надеяться, что за разбитые мотоциклы, спизженное оружие и прочие приключения не штрафанут.  
Идти на работу было даже страшно. Что, если там Коннор?  
Что, если Коннора там нет?   
На кухне лежал пакет тириума и пробитая в нескольких местах форменная куртка. Гэвин коснулся надписи RK800, чувствуя, как выступают и давят на пальцы символы. Да, ваша честь. Мы жили с ним две недели до инцидента, ваша честь. Да, роботоеб, извращенец и пидор, ваша честь, кто еще-то.  
Судя по новостям, смерти прекратились ровно в ту ночь, когда Коннор приходил в больницу. Улицы сдержанно бурлили — никто не знал, пойман ли ебнутый герой, никто не хотел стать новым инфоповодом. После такой мясорубки даже самые шибанутые что-то поняли.

Коннора не было в участке. Фаулер выглядел китом, выбросившимся на берег.  
— Пиздец ты нам устроил, — буркнул он, — вовремя вышел, тебя искали из ФБР. Но поздравляю. Только согласовывай, блядь, такие пляски, понятно?  
Рид обещал согласовывать, и конечно, врал. В том и смысл, хотелось сказать. В том и смысл.  
В комнате допросов с прозрачной стороны стекла стоял мрачный дядька — специальный агент Ричард Перкинс. Ему можно было даже посочувствовать, хмыкнул Рид про себя, сохраняя каменную рожу.  
Свеженький шрам от ключицы до шеи ощутимо царапался о майку с высоким воротом и слегка мешал жить. Слава современным технологиям, думал Рид, а то валяться бы еще месяца два.   
— Где ваш андроид, детектив Рид?  
— Коннор? Понятия не имею. Разве он не в Киберлайф на ремонте?   
Взгляд у Перкинса был очень нехороший.  
— Вы не интересовались, где ваш андроид?  
— Ну, я еще не интересовался, где мой бронежилет, винтовка и заляпанные кровью трусы, — Рид пожал плечами, — какая разница? Отремонтируют и вернут, или выкинут и нового отправят. Вам не сказали? Он машина. Не девиант даже, хотя по мне так они все одинаковые тостеры без мозгов.  
— И революцию устроили?  
— Нахапали нашей культуры. Я слышал, еще до Киберлайф как-то запущенная нейросеть научилась фашизму, просто почитав Твиттер. Знаете, агент, я когда заглядываю в комментарии на ютубе, тоже чувствую желание устроить переворот.  
— И вы его, я смотрю, успешно реализовали.  
— Просто делал свою работу, — Рид смотрел пустыми прозрачными глазами сверху вниз.  
— Гора трупов. Больше сотни.  
— Моих только штук шестьдесят. Остальное не мое, подкинули.  
Агент смотрел так, будто примеривался, какой зуб выбить первым. Нихрена у тебя нет, думал Рид. Коннора у тебя нет. Доказательств нет. Атаку на бывший клуб Рид оформил — никакому законнику не подкопаться. Идеальное сочетание доказательств, идеальный тайминг, участие спецназа.  
Можно вменить взлом оружейного хранилища, но тут, кажется, коллеги прикрыли.  
На лице Перкинса отразилась некая работа мысли. Скорбные губы поднялись в кривой улыбке.  
— Хорошая работа, солдат, — он хлопнул по локтю, — надо было проверить все версии. Сам понимаешь, в городе Зорро заводится всегда не к добру.  
— Один момент, агент Перкинс, — Рид приготовился, не моргнув глазом, пиздеть федеральному агенту, — знаете, там мясо было то еще, когда я пробивался к хранилищу. План был как раз запереться, чтобы спецназ успел их со спины накрыть. Но когда в меня попали, должны были убить. Кто-то сбил руку тому уебку, я даже не рассмотрел. Помню, что он был в какой-то цветастой бандане, мелькнул на секунду. В респираторе и очках для плавания. Человек-идиот.   
— Ну не идиот, если столько донов и боссов положил, — Перкинс хмыкнул, — проверим. Может, услышим что-нибудь про человека в цветастой бандане.  
Распрощавшись с ним, Рид вернулся на рабочее место.  
Никто, казалось, не заметил, что кого-то нет — все поздравляли его, Хэнк чуть ребра не переломал, ругали и хвалили, тыкали в плечи, пока шрам не разболелся, кэп заказал на всех пиццу и обещал собрать специальную пресс-конференцию, и что Рид на нее пойдет хоть в смирительной рубашке.  
Стол Коннора пустовал. Ни следа, что тут кто-то вообще сидел.

***

Недавняя травма замечательно позволяла уходить пораньше, сославшись на состояние. Риду срочно надо было посетить маленький домишко на берегу озера, где жил только один человек.   
Последний раз Гэвин ездил сюда лет восемь назад, только вернувшись из армии. Увиденное надолго отбило желание приезжать снова.  
Двери распахнулись, будто его ждали. Хотя кто бы сомневался. Хлоя немедленно провела его в глубину, мимо гигантских панорамных окон, мимо бассейна, в закрытую часть.  
Элайджа повернулся к нему от Коннора, сидящего на верстаке. Тот выглядел живым и неразобранным, но сердце все равно бухнуло в живот.  
— Привет!  
— Обнимать нежно, я все еще калека.  
Коннор улыбался, смотря, как они коротко хлопнули друг друга по плечам и сжали руки. Взгляд все время соскальзывал на него.  
— Обсуждали преимущества и недостатки силового решения вопросов, — сказал Элайджа.  
— Если ты ему сбросил память!..  
— Я в порядке, Рид, — Коннор встал, — в момент, когда охота на меня стала действительно опасной, я вспомнил о старом знакомом. Впрочем, я еще не уверен, что мне безопасно выходить.  
— Андроидов по гарантии меняют, — Элайджа весело подмигнул, — сядь обратно, я не закончил тебя штопать. И скажи спасибо, что у меня остались контакты в Киберлайф. Они сейчас подтвердили ФБР, что ты был на ремонте все это время.  
Гэвин задыхался. Это было как самый лучший подарок на Рождество, только в марте. Хлоя поднесла ему стакан воды, и от нескольких глотков полегчало.  
Через пятнадцать минут их обоих выставили на улицу, ничего больше не объясняя. Типичный Камски. Гэвин ухмыльнулся и переложил руки Коннора с бедер выше, так, чтобы он обнимал за пояс всю дорогу.

 

***

 

Неистовое гуканье оглашало дом все те тридцать секунд, что Коннор бежал к вольеру. Засранец вырвался наружу, как комета, обмотался вокруг его шеи шарфом и закудахтал.   
— Ругается на тебя, — перевел Коннор, — заперли, бросили, не веселили.  
— Заведу второго, — сказал Гэвин, обнимая его со спины, — будут веселить друг друга, нас и соседей.  
— Нас, — повторил Коннор тихо.  
Его грудь медленно поднималась в имитации дыхания. Под руками уверенно и равномерно стучал тириумный насос. Что сказать, Гэвин не знал. Что не всякие планы у него так успешны? Что он тоже убить хотел, валяясь в неизвестности? Что если начнутся демонстрации за браки андроидов и людей, он пойдет в первых рядах и сорвет глотку на первом же километре?  
Хоть какая-то гарантия, что этот уебок не испарится в пространстве. Еще могла помочь цепь с ядром.  
— В Иерихоне уже знают, — сказал Коннор тихо, — у меня будет поддержка. Я могу даже уехать... стоп, стоп, не дави так, я все понял.  
Хорек, належавшись, слез через голову Гэвина, спрыгнул на пол и упрыгал боком по своим неотложным делам. На шее Коннора были крохотные завитки волос. Как можно было их раньше не заметить?  
— Еще кое-что, — Коннор повернулся в руках, и теперь смотрел сверху вниз. Такой уверенный, собранный и спокойный, что Гэвин себе казался каким-то блохастым псом рядом с изящной гончей.  
— Говори уже. Я от тебя отлеплюсь только пожрать.  
Коннор улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок, под место, где должен был бы стоять диод. Потом медленно очистил обе руки до сияющей белизны и провел по лицу, зарылся в волосы, распушив легкой статикой, затянул пальцы скином и погладил щеку, заросшую колкой щетиной.  
Провел по правому виску, нащупывая шрам в волосах. Поцеловал над бровью, и мягко спросил:  
— Откуда этот?  
— Прилетело прикладом, на службе.   
Снова поцелуй — над губой справа.  
— Высадка на высоту 116, очень секретное говно.  
Язык прикоснулся к длинному шраму на носу, Коннор будто пытался его сгладить, или просто запомнить каждую неровность кожи.  
— Здесь и до глаза — поймал лицом ветровое стекло на вертушке, пронесло, считай.  
Коннор заботливо поцеловал в уголок правого глаза, там, где начинался этот шрам. Прошелся по разбросанным мелким шрамам на левой стороне, и говорить уже было сложно — у Гэвина слабели ноги от такого странного, нежного, бесконечного, потому что шрамов у него не было только на левой стопе. Взрывпакет на задержании, уже Детройт — вся эта мелкая сечка. Ожог на виске, ударили об раскаленную трубу. Дырочка от пирсинга в ухе — ее Коннор выцеловывал так, что пришлось со стоном на него опереться.   
Шея хранила почти сошедший след от удавки, сбитые костяшки защищали чувствительное пространство между пальцами, и от прохладного языка, скользнувшего между большим и указательным, Гэвин снова застонал. Никто и никогда так с его телом не обращался. Спрашивали, бывало, или старались избежать, но не изучали каждый след, всю бесконечную хронику активной и опасной жизни.  
Шаг за шагом — мягкое давление привело их в спальню. Майка в сторону, пистолеты — в сейф у кровати, брюки содрать дрожащими от жадности руками, джинсы расстегнуть аккуратными уверенными пальцами, погладив мельком живот.  
— Ты из какого ствола им кровавую баню устраивал? — хрипло спросил Гэвин. — Не из личного?  
Коннор замер, медленно моргая, потом улыбнулся, хмыкнул и расхохотался, сгибаясь пополам. Гэвин растерянно сел, усадил его рядом. То ли по спине стучать, то ли скандалить, еще Засранец прискакал смотреть, кто это шумит. Два засранца.   
— Другого вопроса, когда мы оба голые, ты задать не мог? — Коннор затих, поднял голову и снова засмеялся, — ra9 видит, ты... я тебя люблю.  
— Кажется, меня на ноль поделило, — прохрипел Гэвин, заваливаясь с ним в кровать, — опасно — вызывает замыкание в человеческих мозгах.  
Коннор поцеловал его снова, и снова подплавило.   
— Нет, не из табельного. Нашел небольшой склад нелегального оружия, отпечатков андроиды не оставляют. Я еще хотел сказать, что не апгрейдился.   
Гэвин проверил сразу, скользнул между офигенно красивых ног, и нащупал то же, что видел — только небольшую выпуклость лобка. Только вот Коннор все равно вздрогнул и вытянулся.  
Нахрен вопросы. Теперь Гэвин лапал, щупал, скользил, пытаясь найти под скином чувствительное. Грань у подмышки, выпуклость на солнечном сплетении — уязвимое место андроидов. Пальцы — каждый шарнирчик заставлял Коннора сладко вздрагивать. Бедренные шарниры, там, где сквозь скин проступали тончайшие стыки. Неожиданно — нежное место под коленкой, еще на шарнире стопы, Коннор аж запрокинулся, когда Гэвин там поцеловал, и дыхание сорвалось. Он целовал щиколотку проклятому живому, нужному, пиздец какому любимому андроиду и сказать ничего не мог, только трогать, тереться, царапать его стопу щетиной, прикусить оттопыренный большой палец и снова услышать слабый стон.  
И снова снизу вверх — под коленями, лизнуть лобок, долго выцеловывать слабую точку на животе, будто это могло прикрыть ее, защитить от удара. Снова вверх — к чутким губам, раскрытому рту, растрепанным темным волосам. Диод горел алым, когда Гэвин его облизнул, и получил в награду скулящий звук.  
Коннор чувствовал, возвращал чувства — каждое касание, каждый выдох, каждый толчок удовольствия изнутри — оно пряталось в животе, он туда прижал руку Гэвина, когда почти на мостик встал от кайфа.  
— Гэвин, — эти чертовы губы так произнесли имя, что можно было растаять на месте, и снова сложились, — Гэвин. Гэвин!  
Скин пропал, по телу прокатилась волна искр и дрожи, и Коннор замер, не дыша и не шевелясь.  
Смотреть, как он возвращается, было отдельным наслаждением. Знакомое лицо проявлялось поверх белого основания, раскрываясь, как бутон. Или Гэвину мозги спекло, потому что он скользил пальцами по границе, будто стараясь успеть.  
Пальцы еще только одевались в скин, когда коснулись члена, мелькнуло белое на темном, и до разрядки хватило пары движений.  
Коннор, облизывающий руку. Коннор, вытягивающийся рядом. Коннор, снова и снова трогающий, ласкающий лицо. Обнаженный и в скине, с искрящейся белой рукой. Коннор, переплетающий пальцы и подставляющий плечо, чтобы Гэвину было пожестче спать.   
Совсем живой Коннор.


End file.
